le procès d'un pirate pas comme les autres ou la dépression d'un juge
by Lecfan
Summary: A votre avis, que se passerait-il si Luffy se faisait capturé par les marines pour être jugé ? Un joyeux bazar en perspective. Le juge chargé de l'affaire pourra-t-il s'en sortir indemne ? (1ère fanfic)


Fanfiction one piece

Le procès d'un pirate pas comme les autres ou la dépression d'un juge

Jour 1

Le juge enfila sa robe noire en réfléchissant au procès qu'il mènerait bientôt. Il était de bonne humeur pensant que l'affaire serait vite classée. Cela s'ajouterait encore à sa grande notoriété. En effet, il possédait de nombreux chefs d'accusation contre le prévenu Monkey D Luffy. Il avait de quoi le faire enfermer au plus profond niveau d'Impel Down pour le restant de ses jours. Guilleret, il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'audience. En entrant, il aperçut la jeune femme rousse qui avait tenté de le soudoyer. Bizarrement, celle-ci le regardait avec un air de compassion dans ses yeux. Le juge s'installa à la place qui lui été désigné. Il était prêt … seulement il manquait l'accusé, ce qui n'était pas sans poser un petit problème. Soudain, un marine entra, essoufflé. Il s'approcha du juge et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le juge devint livide : cela commençait bien !

Dans sa cellule, Luffy, recroquevillé dans un coin, faisait la tête. On l'entendait marmonner des phrases inintelligibles dont les marines parvenaient à entendre quelques bribes : maudits marines, bouffe, traquenard, bouffe infâme, Sanji…Il repensait à la façon déloyal utilisée par les marines pour le capturer.

_Flash-Back_

Luffy était sur le Sunny à se demander quand Sanji aurait enfin fini de préparer le repas. Son estomac grognait famine. Le Sunny était accosté au port d'une petite île. Tout l'équipage était descendu à terre mis à part Sanji qui était resté pour faire la cuisine et Luffy trop affamé (surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun restaurant dans la ville !). Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps que Luffy n'avait rien avalé, presque cinq heure, autant dire une éternité pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu aller chaparder un morceau de viande dans les cuisines. Seulement, il y avait un petit problème … Sanji avait posé un piège devant la porte. Luffy avait repéré immédiatement l'ennemi qui se dressait sur sa route. Il était donc contraint d'attendre : un véritable supplice ! C'est alors qu'un délicat fumet atteignit ses narines. Celui-ci provenait d'un bateau de la marine accosté juste à côté d'eux. Luffy se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas aller voler ''discrètement'' quelques bouts de viande. Il remarqua deux marines qui avaient interrompu leur repas pour l'observer. Ils se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Luffy ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il s'en fichait: seul importait la nourriture sur la table des soldats. Les deux marines concertèrent le reste de l'équipage. L'un d'eux s'adressa alors à Luffy :

-Eh ! Toi ! On dirait que tu as faim. Sers-toi, si tu veux. Il y a bien assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

Luffy se demanda un court instant comment ils avaient deviné qu'il était affamé (note : pendant toute son observation, de la bave s'était écoulée de sa bouche telle une fontaine) mais au fond cela lui importait peu. Il songea qu'il avait rencontré des marines bien sympas. Sans se poser plus se poser de questions, il étendit son bras pour se servir. Sa main se referma sur une cuisse de poulet. C'est alors qu'il se sentit faible : un marine avait accroché un bracelet de menotte en granit marin à son poignet. Il tenta tout de même de ramener sa prise pour la manger. Mais un marine sans pitié lui écrasa la main, le forçant à la lâcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que tous les marines lui avait sauté dessus essayant de l'immobiliser. Quelques marins s'essayèrent au vol plané avant de s'écraser contre la cuisine du Sunny. Malgré l'avalanche de marines, Luffy appela Sanji à l'aide :

-Sanji ! Viens m'aider !

-La ferme ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Je cuisine moi ! Répondit le cuisinier, énervé par tout ce boucan. Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, tu n'auras pas à manger !

A la grande satisfaction de Sanji, le bruit cessa immédiatement. Luffy s'était figé, permettant aux marines de l'immobiliser et de le menotter correctement.

Sanji, content de son travail appela :

-Luffy, le repas est prêt !

Sanji ferma le frigo.

-Surtout ne mange pas trop rapidement, la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun bruit derrière lui. Sanji se retourna. Personne. Voilà qui était très bizarre. Sanji sortit de la cuisine. Il n'aperçut personne sur le pont. Tout était calme. Il voyait même un bateau de la marine emmener un prisonnier. Un prisonnier avec un chapeau de paille. Chapeau de paille ? Prisonnier ? Bateau de la marine ? Court instant de réflexion…

-QUEL ABRUTI DE CAPITAINE !

_Fin du Flash-back_

Les marines avaient ouvert la porte de la cellule. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de faire sortir Luffy, figé comme une statue :

-Bon sang ! Mugiwara, sors de là !

-Veux pas. Pas d'accord. Veux manger.

Dix longues minutes de bataille acharnée, dont quelques marines ressortirent couverts de bleus et de bosses, passèrent.

Deux voix rageuses retentirent alors. Luffy qui tentait ''innocemment'' d'étrangler un marine, s'arrêta net. Il déglutit en voyant un vieillard avec une veste d'officier supérieur de la marine et une jeune femme rousse approcher. Nami et Garp…Un duo explosif ! Luffy regarda avec inquiétude son grand-père s'avançer vers la porte de sa cellule :

-Luffy ! Sors de là ! Tu t'es déjà attiré assez d'ennui comme ça ! s'écria ledit grand-père d'une voix énervée.

Luffy sortit, sous les regards ébahis des marines, en guettant le coup de poing inévitable du vice-amiral. Mais le danger ne vint pas de là où il l'attendait. La jeune navigatrice en colère lui sauta dessus pour le ruer de ces coups de sa spécialité en le traitant de tous les noms. Les marines furent obligés de la séparé de son capitaine, ce qui ajouta quelques bleus et bosses à leur collection. Sale journée pour les marines ! Soulagé, Luffy se dit qu'il allait finalement survivre. C'est alors qu'il se reçut un coup assez puissant pour couler un bateau de la part de son grand-père.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous me frapper ? J'ai rien fait moi, c'est les marines qui m'ont embarqué !

Nami, toujours retenu par les marines s'écria :

-Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

-C'est votre capitaine pourtant !

-J'en peux plus de cet idiot !

Finalement, au bout des plusieurs heures nécessaires pour calmer tout le monde, le petit groupe se mit en route.

Le juge, désespéré, voyait les aiguilles de sa montre défiler. L'accusé n'était toujours pas arrivé ! La jeune femme rousse s'était également éclipsée ! Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose lui échappait. Enfin, à son grand soulagement, le pirate au chapeau de paille fit son entrée tout en grommelant quelque chose à propos de nourriture et de maltraitance contre un malheureux pirate. Bizarrement il était couvert de bosses. La jeune femme rousse suivait, l'air furieux ce qui expliquait peut-être les plaintes de maltraitance de l'accusé. Le juge remarqua également la présence du vice-amiral Garp, le héros légendaire et se sentit flatté de sa présence, ignorant ses liens de parenté avec Luffy.

L'équipage du jeune pirate était au complet. Ou presque. Il manquait une personne.

-Attendons un peu, se dit le juge. Il devrait arriver et je veux qu'ils soient tous là pour assister à la chute de leur cher capitaine.

Des heures passèrent, la personne manquante ne se présentait toujours pas. Le juge observa alors les membres de l'équipage pirate. Il vit un homme blond filer en douce de la nourriture à son capitaine qui l'engloutissait immédiatement. La jeune femme rousse dont il connaissait à présent le nom après avoir consulté les avis de recherche, discutait avec Nico Robin. Un jeune homme avec un nez assez long et Chopper le renne jouaient ensemble. Pendant ce temps, un squelette, que les autres membres appelaient Brook, écrivait une partition. Il ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus : qu'il avait un squelette parmi l'équipage ou alors que ce squelette bougeait. Quant au vice-amiral Garp, il s'était assis et n'avait plus bougé.

Finalement, le soir tombant et l'absent n'étant toujours pas présent, le juge décida de jeter les armes pour aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux les reprendre par la suite.

-La séance est levée ! déclara-t-il en abattant son marteau. En son for intérieur, cependant, il espéra que les choses se déroulerait mieux le lendemain.

Plus loin, à l'autre bout du palais de justice, on pouvait entendre un épéiste aux cheveux vert hurler :

-MAIS OU EST CETTE FICHUE SALLE ?

_Fin du premier jour du procès_


End file.
